The present disclosure relates generally to signal conditioning, and in particular to a system and method for providing power conditioning for sensors.
Aircraft systems include many sensors to determine characteristics of the environment. These systems often require electronics to measure the characteristics accurately. Power is needed to energize these electronics and may be excessive due to the power demands of high performance devices. This creates a challenge in systems in which only a low power source, such as optical power via fiber or solar cell, or inductive power, is available. It is desirable to improve measurement accuracy in sensor systems in which only a low power source is available.